


Just Say Yes

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry notices the empty space on Louis’ finger. His ring finger to be more exact. Harry would love to fill the space with a silver band.</em>
</p><p>Or the au where Harry wants to propose to Louis and plans on making it happen soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> the fanfic im working on is taking way longer then i expected so here is something for you guys so you wont get bored :) btw i wrote this all today so please do not judge me if there are any grammatical errors <3

The first thing Harry notices when he wakes up is how the light streams through the window and onto Louis’ skin. With Louis’ tan skin and the sunlight on it, he just look more like a god then before.

The second thing Harry notices is the breaths coming in and out of Louis’ mouth. Boy, does Louis have a cute mouth.

The third thing Harry notices is the empty space on Louis’ finger. His ring finger to be more exact. Harry would love to fill the space with a silver band.

Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and Louis starts to stir. Louis stretches, groans, and opens his eyes.

"Good morning, lovely." Harry says, unable to hide his dorky smile.

Louis smiles back. “Good morning, Morning Breath.”

Harry leans on top of Louis. “You love me and my morning breath.”

Louis pouts. “I absolutely do not love your morning breath.”

"But you love me?" Harry suggests.

Louis cocks his head to the side. “I didn’t say that.”

"But you didn’t not say you don’t love me." Harry says.

Louis opens his mouth to retort but Harry couldn’t handle himself anymore. He wanted to kiss Louis, with all of what he is, with Louis’ messy bed hair and his morning breath and sluggish words. Harry kisses Louis’ soft lips with his and Louis hums in the back of his throat and runs his hand down Harry’s waist. He digs his fingers on Harry’s skin and Harry rubs his thumb across Louis’ cheek. Boy, is Harry lucky enough to kiss someone as beautiful as Louis.

Harry breaks the kiss and wraps his legs and arms around Louis’ waist. He nuzzles his nose on Louis’ cheek. Louis rests his hands on Harry’s waist. “I love you so freaking much l Louis.”

Louis kisses Harry’s nose. “I love you so freaking more.”

Harry wrinkles his nose. “Nobody can love me more then I love you.”

Louis raises his eyebrows and says,”Well too late. It’s already happened.”

Harry laughs and Louis’ eyes brighten. Harry traces the outlines of Louis’ hands in his. Louis rubs his ankles on Harry’s leg.

"I love waking up only to see you by my side." Louis whispers, playing with Harry’s curls.

Harry smiles and relaxes at Louis’ touch. Harry wants to wake up by Louis’ side forever.

Just as Harry’s breaths slow down, Louis stand up. “C’mon. Time to get a move on.”

Harry groans. “Can’t you stay in bed for a little longer.”

Louis shakes his head, hands on his hips. 

Harry stands up, defeated. “Fine.” Harry gives Louis a quick kiss on the cheek before entering the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, Harry walks out the bathroom and enters the kitchen. He grabs a pan and a pair of eggs in the fridge. He turns on the stove.

Harry feels warm arms wrapped behind him. He immediately feels safe and secure. He turns around to face Louis.

"Hi, love." Harry says, smiling.

"Hello, Harry." Louis kisses Harry’s cheek.

And Harry zooms into the future. He can see them, ten or twenty years from now. He can see them still doing this. Harry can still see them, still crazy in love for each other. Harry gets lost in Louis’ eyes for a second.

"What you making, there?" Louis asks, eying the pan.

"Just some scrambled eggs for my lovely hu- boyfriend." Harry wants to say husband. Harry needed to say husband. But he can’t. Not just yet.

After eating breakfast and playing footsies under the table, Louis changes out out of pajamas and into his street clothes. Louis has Harry’s pink beanie on his head. He is also wearing a dark blue, sparkly sweater with navy blue jeans and a pair of white converse. Harry loves how Louis can look good in about anything. 

Eyeing Louis up and down, Harry says,”You look handsome.”

Louis rolls his eyes but Harry can tell he’s flattered and a little but flustered. Harry notices a little red creeping up onto Louis’ cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry, you’re not half bad yourself."

Harry walks until he can wrap his long arms around Louis tiny body. Louis nuzzles his nose onto Harry’s neck. Harry feels a chill running down his spine. After being together for four years, after knowing every like and dislike, after knowing every single aspect of each others smell and touches, knowing the ins and outs of his breath, Harry still feels chills every time Louis manages to touch or feel him. Harry wants to feel like this forever.

"Trust me, I’m pretty bad compared to you." Harry mumbles, his voice raspy. 

Louis giggles and Harry automatically smiles. Louis’ voice is music to Harry’s ears. Harry closes his eyes and continues listening to the music coming out of Louis’ mouth. “Don’t put yourself down, pumpkin. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Harry leans back and stares into Louis’ blue eyes. Harry sings,“‘When i see your face.”

Louis smiles and takes the reigns. “‘There’s not a thing that i would change.’”

Harry takes a step back and spins Louis around, both of them singing “Just The Way You Are” from the top of their lungs. They dance around the room, singing the whole song with permanent smiles plastered on their faces.

After singing the whole 3 minutes and 40 seconds of the song, Louis looks at the time. “Shit.” He says as he grabs his keys. He quickly turns to Harry and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back from the grocery store.”

Harry stares into Louis’ widened eyes. Louis never does the grocery shipping. Why now?

Harry shakes his thoughts away, not wanting to ponder over something so little. “Ok, sweetums. Text me when you’re back, ok?”

Louis nods. “I will.” Louis leaves with a click.

Harry grabs his phone and looks for a familiar number. It rings and rings until the man on the other says,”David Yurman: where all your jewelry needs are. How may i help you?”:

"Hi. I’m Harry Styles. I made an order for a wedding ring."

"Wow." harry says as he stares at the price. He’s really going to do this. hes really going to propose to Louis. 

Harry leans on the glass table and waits for the jeweler to come back with Harry’s purchase of a wedding ring. Harry plays with his keys, making lots of clicking and clacking sounds. He runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. You can say he’s unsettled. He’s worse than unsettled. 

His phone vibrates in his hand, causing him to jump. Harry smiles as he reads the message.

_hey babe. im coming home right now. cant wait to see your beautiful face :)_

Harry smiles and texts back

_cant wait to see you :)_

And Harry can’t seem to take off his love-drunk look on his face. Even as the jeweler hands him the bag that contains the rest of his life. Even as the jeweler gives him an odd look. Even as Harry almost bumped into a group of grumpy teenagers. Harry can’t take off his love-drunk look because he’s going to do it. He is going to do the impossible. 

Harry already has Louis’ parents’ blessings. He talked to his mum about it. He told Zayn, Liam, Niall, Gemma, and everyone else that needed to be told. He told everyone except Louis. But Louis would know today. Harry needn’t wait any longer.

Harry exits the mall doors, his smile still on his face. His phone vibrates and he checks caller ID. 

"Hey mum." Harry says in a cheery voice. 

Her response came in sobs.

Harry stops in his tracks, confusion and fear coursing through his veins. “Mum, what’s wrong?”

"Its Louis." she mumbles.

Harry’s heart stops beating. “Mum, what are you talking about?” Harry says, trying to contain his fear, but his voice wavers at its edges. 

Harry’s mum keeps sobbing and Harry wants to shake her. “Mum! Tell me! Please! What’s happened to Louis?” Harry practically screams into the receiver. He forms his shaking hand into a fist. 

"He’s been in a car accident. They say he’ll make it but his injuries are really bad….." 

"Say no more, mum. I’m going to the hospital right now." Harry says, racing to his car.

"Hurry." she whispers. 

Harry drives barely over the speed limit. He hopes a cop can pull him over so he doesn’t have to see Louis. On the other hand, Harry  _needs_ to see Louis. Harry  _needs_  see Louis himself. Harry  _needs_ to know for himself.

Harry remembers seeing Louis in the morning, dancing and singing and alive. He remembers the texts he received, loving the feeling the phone’s vibration gave him, knowing that the messages were from Louis. How can all of that be less then 15 minutes ago?

Wiping his tears, Harry turns to the next exit and drives at least 10 more blocks until he sees the white walls of the hospital. Harry takes the tiny black box in his hand and puts it in his coat pocket.

He walks through the automatic sliding doors and sees everyone in the waiting room: Zayn, Liam, Niall, Gemma, Anne, and Johanna. The only person missing is Louis. 

"Wheres Louis?" is the first thing that comes out of Harry’s mouth.

"May i help you?" The receptionist asks, looking up from her papers.

Anne puts her hand on Harry’s arm. “Harry, they’ll only let family members in.”

"Yes, I would like to see Louis Tomlinson." Harry says, ignoring his mum.

"Harry!" Anne yells in a shrill voice.

Johanna gently pulls on Harry’s other arm. “Harry, i know you want to see him but they won’t allow it.”

The receptionist stares at the growing scene in front of her, her eyes wide with fright.

"What room is Louis Tomlinson in?" Harry continues.

The receptionist says,”Level 3, room 24,” just as Anne says,”Don’t tell him!”

Gemma turns to Harry. “Harry, you can’t see him.”

"Why not?" Harry asks in a dangerously calm voice.

"Because you’re not family."  Gemma answers just as easily as air flows through lungs.

Harry wants to scream. Louis  _is_  his family. Not by genes, not by blood, but by the love they give each other. Louis is his family because when Harry looks at him, when Harry looks into Louis’ blue eyes, he feels safe and secure. He feels peace and love. When Harry looks at Louis, he feels at home.

"You don’t know that." is all he can manage to say.

"You’re not going to visit Louis in that room." Gemma says in a stern voice.

Harry feels something shift in his chest. “Why can’t I?! Why can’t I see someone I love?! Why can’t I at least see him through the door window?! Why?! Can you tell me why, Gemma?!”

"Hey, Harry. I think we should go grab a taco or something." Niall says, his voice filled with forced lightness.

"Yeah, spend the day with us. Get your mind off of things." Liam joins in.

Zayn pats Harry shoulder. “Louis will be ok. I promise.”

Harry wants to sock somebody in the face. He wants to run into that hospital room and imprint the image of Louis in his head. He wants to propose to Louis but Harry knows he can’t argue against 6 people. Harry hunches himself over and nods. Johanna and Anne lets go of Harry. Harry turns to Gemma.

"I’m sorry for snapping at you." he apologizes.

Gemma half smiles and says in a gentle voice,”You better be, you idiot.”

They hug and Gemma whispers,”You’ll see him again. He’ll be ok.” 

And all Harry can do is nod.

That night, Harry sneaks into the hospital. Harry goes back to the conversation he had while grabbing tacos.

_"We’re going to help you." Liam said._

_"What?" Harry asked, even though he isn’t interested to hear the answer._

_"We’re going to help you see Louis." Zayn answered._

_Harry’s eyebrows shot up._

_"We couldn’t tell you when all the ladies were there, but now that you know, what do you think?" Niall asks._

_Harry didn’t even need to think. He said yes._

And now, as Zayn and Liam distract the receptionist, Niall will go up the elevator with Harry. Niall will then pretend to have a spasm(or so Niall says) to buy some time and Harry will sneak into the Louis’ room. 

Harry gives Zayn and Liam a thumbs up as he walks by. They both smile and/or nod in his direction. Niall presses the up button and the elevator door opens. Harry presses the level 3 button and he feels himself moving up. 

"Before we set the rest of our plan into action, I just want to thank you." Harry says.

Niall pats Harry on the back. “I know you were planning on proposing soon so it’s seriously no problem.”

"How did you know I was planning on proposing soon?" 

"It was pretty obvious. The bulge in your pocket. I thought there was no way your penis can be all the way to your hip and then I thought,’oh yeah Harry wanted to propose to his boo bear.’" 

Harry blushes. “Shut up.”

"My pleasure." Niall says with a cheeky smile.

The elevator door opens and Harry says,”Good luck.”

Niall continues on smiling. “I don’t need luck. I’m Irish remember?”

Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Bro, you’re becoming more and more like your fiance."

"He’s not my fiance." Harry corrects. Harry puts his hand in his pocket and can feel the velvet feel of the box. "Not just yet."

They give each other one more smile before setting into motion. As Harry walks away, he can hear Niall flopping around like a fish out of water, and nurses and doctors within earshot comes and gather, asking and wondering out loud,”This guy needs help.”

Harry quickens his pace. He scans the room numbers above the doors. 21, 22, 23. Harry stops. And there’s room 24, right between 23 and 25. Harry opens the door as quietly as he can. Harry wants to hurl himself onto Louis but he doesn’t want Louis to be even more injured.

Harry stares at Louis in total shock. Tubes go in and out of Louis’ arms. A gas mask covers the bottom half of Louis’ face. Harry wants to take it off so he can see Louis’ lips. 

As if Louis knew someone was watching him, he starts to stir. Harry walks closer to Louis, but not close enough where he can see the damage the car accident has caused. Well, the  _worst_  kind of damage.

Louis opens his eyes and Harry feels his heart beating again. Harry can see the icy blue in Louis’ eyes.

Louis takes his gas mask off. “Hi.” Louis says, his voice still deep in his sleep.

"Hi." Harry says in a small voice.

Louis raises his arm and Harry reaches for Louis’ bandaged hand. Harry is far too afraid to look at the other damage. He keeps his eyes trained on Louis’ eyes and face.

"How did you get in here?" Louis asks, his voice cracking at almost every syllable.

"I had help from Zayn, Liam, and Niall."

Louis nods. “I love those lads.”

"I wouldn’t be able to have come here if it weren’t for their help." Harry mumbles.

After a while, Louis asks,”You wanted to see me that badly?”

Harry runs his thumb over Louis’ lips and cheeks and fingers. “I  _needed_  to see you. And also there is something I have to do.”

Louis slightly frowns. “And whats that, love?”

Harry feels his heart beat 10 times faster than the second before. He gets on one knee and he takes out the box. Louis’ jaw drops as Harry opens the box. Inside is knife-edge band ring with meteorite. “I needed to do this. I  _need_  to. Will you marry me?”

Louis covers his mouth with his both of his hands. Harry, still on one knee, silently pleads in his head,  _please just say yes, just say I do, say anything but no._

Tears silently stream down Louis’ face. Louis opens up his arms and he says,”Yes yes yes. I will marry you. I love you I love you so fucking much.”

Harry runs into Louis arms, totally forgetting about the accident.

"I was about to propose to you." Louis mumbles in Harry’s chest.

"Really?" Harry’s asks in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I lied about going to the grocery store." 

"You never did the grocery shopping and I was wondering,’why now? why grocery shop now?’" Harry says, the corners of his lips curling up.

Louis laughs and harry finds himself falling harder. “I was afraid that you’ll catch me.”

"Where did you put the ring?" Harry asks.

"I bought it and put it in my coat pocket. I was so excited that i didn’t notice a car was coming towards me."

Harry shivers. Not because of Louis’ hauntingly beautiful voice, but because of the thought of losing Louis just because he was excited.

"I’m just glad you’re ok." Harry says.

Louis nods. “I’m glad,too.”

They break apart from each other when they hear heavy footsteps. Harry braces for the worst when the door opens wide. 

"Hey Louis." Niall says, breathless. "Harry, we need to go. Like now."

Harry nods and gives Louis a quick kiss on the lips. It feels so good to have the taste of Louis’ lips on his again. “You better propose to me and not let that ring go to waste.” 

Louis smiles. “I’ll propose when you least expect it.”

Harry walks towards the door when Louis calls his name. 

"I’ll be a lookout. But hurry." Niall says.

Niall leaves and Harry turns to Louis. “Yes, Louis?”

"Will you marry me?" Louis says in his most innocent voice.

Harry stands there, stunned.

"What? I told you i’d ask when you least expect it." Louis says, smiling deviously.

Harry kisses Louis over and over. Harry loves that louis is smiling just like he is. “It’s a yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

Niall walks in the room, clapping over and over,”ok ok moment over chop chop we have to go. Nice to see you Louis.”

"Same goes for you, Niall." Louis says.

Niall pulls Harry out the door. As they run to the elevators, Niall asks,”Did you do it?”

Harry smiles. “Yeah, I did it.”

Niall claps Harry on the back. “Good job, bro! What did Louis say?”

Harry continues to smile as the elevator door opens. “He just said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? thank you for reading this! stay tuned for more <33


End file.
